


Introducing Oisín

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Demon Squad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Meet Oisín
Series: Demon Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521





	Introducing Oisín

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I never posted this. It's from Nanowrimo of last year!  
> I know it was up on my Patreon but that was last year so here ya go!

Oisín stood at the top of the cliff face, staring down at the town that was nestled at the bottom of it barricaded from the worst of the wind buffeting the rest of the world. Sighing, he stepped back a few feet before taking a running start and leapt off the edge. His wings unfurled as he kept himself aloft, soaring down the cliff and over the town quietly. It was past midnight, there wouldn’t be too many people up and about. Hopefully. 

Landing on the ground, he quickly tucked his wings in and made his way down the sidewalk. A few more lights shut off as he looked around, signaling that people were turning in for the night. Humming softly, he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets and continued until he came up to a small house on the far end of the street. He fished the key out of his pocket and let himself in, making sure to shut the door quietly behind him. 

Leaning against the door, he listened intently for any sort of sound coming from within the house. There shouldn’t be any sound. He lived alone after all. But the fear that someone would be in the house without his knowledge made him wary every time he returned. 

When there was no noise or any feeling of something being wrong, Oisín let out a heavy sigh of relief and kicked off his boots. 

“Lived another day.” He muttered, removing his jacket to hang it in the closet. Flicking on the hallway light, he made his way down to his kitchen and dumped his bag onto the table. 

Life wasn’t easy for someone in his profession. There was only so much an underground doctor could do before he would attract the attention of some unsavory clientele. And this last job really took him down to the ground and made him actually rethink his profession. Opening up the fridge, he wasn’t surprised to find little to nothing in there to begin with. It was hard to actually prepare meals when he never knew when he’d be home for more than a few days at a time. 

What he was surprised to see in there was a tupperware container with a note on the top. Bristling, he snatched it out of the fridge and read the note before he let out another sigh and rubbed at his forehead.

“Dammit. I told them to stop this.” He crumpled up the note and tossed it towards the trash bin before he all but slammed the container into the microwave and started it up. He grabbed his braid and twisted it around while he waited for his food. As much as he wanted to be annoyed with the group that annoyingly called him a “friend”, he was kind of grateful for their insistence on keeping him alive and fed when he knew he couldn’t do it himself. 

Didn’t stop him from being extremely irritated that they invaded his house without his permission. Even if it was just to drop off some food for him. He grumbled under his breath as the microwave went off that it was finished and he grabbed his food out from it with a bit more force than he had intended and he had to quickly right it before he dumped it all over himself and the floor.

Unsure of what it actually was, he grabbed a utensil and started eating as he hopped up onto his counter to sit, letting his wings stretch a bit as he leaned forward. He got about halfway through the meal before he heard his phone go off and he dug through his pants to find it, unlocking it to read the message from Maxim he had received. 

_Saw you made it back! Food in the fridge for you! Not as sweet this time I promise!_

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes at the message before he slowly typed out a message in reply with one hand. They weren’t worth him using both hands as he continued to eat.

_Bastards, told you guys not to go in my house uninvited._

The message he got back was almost so fast it was like Oisín hadn’t even sent his reply.

_Why do you think Kori couldn’t enter?_

Oisín snorted and hopped off his counter, depositing the tupperware into his sink.

_Is that why there was an angry scratch mark on my door?_

_HE DID NOT_

Going back out to his door, he opened it up and snapped a photo before sending it out to Maxim. He didn’t get a message for a long time after that, he was practically falling asleep on his couch when he got another message. Groaning before he cursed at the bright light of his phone, he opened the new message. This time it was from Kori.

_thx 4 rattin me out jerk_

_Don’t mess up my house next time. Learn how to text properly. You’re old enough by now._

With that last message, he tossed his phone on the coffee table and stared at the opposite wall. As much as he griped about the others pestering him with their friendship, he envied the life they lived with each other. Kori and Maxim had been friends for years, living with each other and having the others around to help out and make sure they were okay.

Curling in on himself, Oisín closed his eyes and draped his wing over himself. He wasn’t jealous. Why would he be jealous? He couldn’t be jealous. He couldn’t let himself have someone close to him. Never again. 

Angry at himself, he quickly popped up off the couch and walked around the house. It could use a cleaning right? But it was almost 2am. He shouldn’t be cleaning. He should be going to bed. Dragging his feet up the stairs to his second floor, he opened his door just wide enough to slip through before he shut and locked it behind him. He leaned against the door and slid down it with a barely concealed sob.

It wasn’t like he had anyone to worry about hearing him so why was he trying to stay quiet. He didn’t bother stifling the next sob that ripped through him. He curled up on himself and buried his face into his arms as he pulled his knees into his chest.

He’d get over this soon enough.

And he’d live another day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy my OC!


End file.
